


I hate you

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted family AU, Catharsis, I'd recommend reading the last one or two though, Mentioned parental abuse, Sisters, Suburban AU, Swearing, Timeskip, or all of them lol, you don't have to read the previous parts to get this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Five years in the future, Satya receives some shocking news from Gabe.





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this isn’t part whatever sequentially (it takes place 5 years in the future, and the next part will go back to August of the current year), it’s just something I thought of while procrastinating doing other stuff and felt like I wanted to write it. If anything I write in the future contradicts anything here, it supersedes this. Hope you enjoy.

**** “Satya,” Gabe says. “Can we talk for a second?”

“Of course,” the twelve year old replies.

He hesitates for a second. His daughter looks up at him patiently. He takes a deep breath. “We just found out your father has passed away.”

“Oh.” He tries to read her face. She hasn’t seen her father since Jack and Gabe adopted her five years ago, and whenever she talked about him it was always about him hitting her. “How?”

“Alcohol poisoning.”

She wrinkles her nose. “Good.”

Despite half-expecting a response like that, Gabe’s unpleasantly surprised. He feels a chill between his skin and muscles.

“Are they having a funeral?” she asks.

“I imagine so.”

“I’m not going.”

“We weren’t invited.”

“I don’t want to see them.”

“Your old family?” she nods. “You don’t have to. You’re ours now.”

That night, Satya lies awake in her bed. Despite Jesse and Sombra having graduated and moved out, Satya chose to stay in Hana’s room. She’s at college for most of the year anyway, so it’s mostly hers, but she’s returned for the summer and sleeps quietly adjacent to her. Satya looks over, tempted to wake her up and talk.

“Hana. Hana,” she whispers.

She sighs as she awakens. “Yeah?”

“My dad died.”

She rolls over to face her. “What?”

“Dad told me earlier. Apparently he got alcohol poisoning and died.”

“Well, um… are you alright?”

“Of course. He was a terrible person, and his family’s better off without him.” Hana’s always had kind of a hard time sympathizing with Satya’s relationship with her parents, considering she had a great one with her own, and this is one of the times where she can’t possibly understand where she’s coming from.

“Satya, he was your dad. You have to feel something.”

“I don’t. He hurt us and ruined my arm. I can’t even get a prosthetic for a few more years, that’s how bad it was, you know this. He should’ve died sooner.”

“Satya…”

“He deserved worse than that, too.”

“No—”

“Yes!” she yells. “You weren’t there, Hana, you don’t know how bad it was! You got to live  _ here _ , with people who  _ loved _ you, while I had to live  _ there _ with people that just wanted to  _ hurt _ me!”

“Satya, come here.”

“You, can’t understand!” she hears the tears in her voice.

“I can’t. Come here,” she repeats.

Satya obliges, positioning herself in Hana’s lap so she can hug her and rub her back. “It’s so unfair.”

“You’re here now.”

“But I had to spend seven years with  _ them _ ! People like him deserve to die, Hana. I know you can’t understand it, but you have to believe me.”

“Okay. I’ll believe you.” She squeezes her closer. “No one who hurts wonderful girls like you deserves to live. I believe you.”

Satya pulls herself free of Hana and gets back into her own bed.

 

One week later, Satya waits up as Hana finishes streaming. She walks back into her room, tired and wiping the pink whiskers off her face.

“I need you to drive me somewhere,” Satya says.

“Can it wait? I really need to go to bed.”

She shakes her head. “I found out where they buried my dad.”

“And… you want to visit?” She nods. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like I have to.”

Hana sighs. “Um… ask dads. I need to go to sleep.”

“They wouldn’t understand like you do.”

“Satya, I don’t understand at all.”

“I know you do,” she insists. Hana looks at her, confused. “Please take me.”

“I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay. I can walk.”

“No, you can’t.”

“I can. I looked it up on google, it’s two point forty seven miles away. I can do that in less than an hour.”

“It’s dark out!”

“Then drive me.”

“Satya, you’re not going anywhere tonight. We can talk about this tomorrow.”

“Fine. See you later.” She stands up and walks to the living room. Hana follows her. She gets her shoes on and opens the door.

“Satya,” Hana starts.

“You don’t have to come with me, I’ll be fine.”

Hana follows her outside. She follows her down the block and around the corner. It takes almost ten minutes for Hana to give in. “Fine! Come on back, I’ll drive you.” They walk back across town to their house so Hana can get her keys, then she texts her dads to say she’s going out, and the two of them get in her car.

“Where is this place?” Satya recites the address, and Hana plugs it into the GPS. After a couple minutes, they’re there. Hana uses her phone as a flashlight so they can find the grave.

It takes half an hour, but they finally find a headstone reading  _ Harmon Vaswani _ on it. Satya stares at it, fists trembling. Finally, she kicks it.

“Satya.”

“Fuck you, dad!”

“Satya!”

“Who do you love?” She punctuates each sentence with a kick. “You don’t love your wife! You don’t love your kids! You don’t love your job! What the fuck was wrong with you! I fucking hate you!”

“Satya, stop it. It’s time to go home.”

If she hears her, she doesn’t let on. “I hate when you hit!” she jumps up onto the headstone. “I hate when you  _ talk _ !” she jumps again. “I hate  _ everything about you! _ ” She slams a foot down, hard.

“You don’t deserve this fucking headstone! They should’ve taken you out with the fucking garbage!” She drops to her knees and slams a fist down. “You should’ve died sooner.”

Hana finally intervenes, grabbing her by the midsection and pulling her away. She struggles and spews obscenities, but Hana holds tight and eventually she feels her go limp. “Okay. Okay. It’s okay. Let’s go home now.”

“You’d better be in hell,” she spits, and then follows Hana back to the car, back home. She never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do more of this future-stuff, if I think of anything and you guys like it. Next chapter will bring us back to the normal place in the timeline and will most likely be the barbecue thing people suggested.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this, I wrote this instead of sleeping.


End file.
